The present invention relates generally to freight accommodation on freight carriers and, in particular, to load lashing retainers including tensioners.
Winches serving as take-up devices for flexible straps have long been used for tying cargo atop flatbed trailers. Typically, such winches were immovably joined to trailers for maximum strength. To permit odd-sized loads to be more easily tied to trailers, however, track-type systems have been recently developed which permit winches to slide the length of a trailer.
Track-type systems typically employ a channel member mounted upon one side of a trailer and a number of winches each with a portion shaped for a sliding fit within the channel member. With the interior of the channel member being unobstructed, the winches may be moved from one end of the channel member to the other. Thus, a user may position the winch on a trailer at any location where a tie-down strap is needed.
A typical channel member serving as a winch track weighs about eight pounds per linear foot and may be over forty feet in length. Simple math dictates that such a track will weigh more than three hundred poundsxe2x80x94extra weight which decreases fuel efficiency and increases wear to the truck hauling the trailer. A need, therefore, exists for a winch which may be slidably mounted upon the sides of a conventional flatbed trailer without adding unnecessary weight to the trailer.
In light of the problems associated with the known winches for use in securing loads upon flatbed trailers, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a winch which can slide on portions of a conventional flatbed trailer without resort to a heavy track. Such a winch will reduce the work required to be performed by a towing vehicle and improve its fuel efficiency and lengthen its useful life.
It is another object of the invention to provide a winch of the type described which can be operated by a single user without prolonged training and without special tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a winch for the purposes described which is relatively lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the winch in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a U-shaped frame with a base and a pair of legs extending downwardly from the base. A transverse, mounting slot extends across the base and into the legs where such terminates at opposed, dog-legged ends. A roller is rotatably secured to the legs. One end of the roller is provided with one or more sockets for engagement with a lever and is reinforced by a collar. A ratchet wheel is affixed to the other end of the roller. A pawl suspended from one of the legs selectively permits the ratchet wheel and the attached roller to rotate in one direction.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.